Independence Day
by flowers.of.moe.overload
Summary: America holds his annual Birthday/Independence day party at his house. England doesn't know how to act and feels out if place. No yaoi. No pairing. Just brotherly love. :


An: just a quick birthday fic. No pairing. More like brotherly love. Family-like. :) enjoy. I know it's late, but I only got Internet access today.

* * *

America's birthday party was always was awkward for England. He usually just stood in the corner while Alfred hung out with his guest.

Arthur was currently sitting in a dark corner on a leather armchair, watching as Alfred played video games with Japan. The other guests were milling around, chatting or trying to digest all the junk food alfred had set out. Then, Alfred beat Kiku at the game they were playing, and Alfred threw down the controller, yelling throughout his big house "IT'S CAKE TIME!" he dashed into the dining room, and everyone followed. Arthur slowly rose from his place on the couch and stood just inside the dining room door. He stared blankly in Alfred's direction as the said nation cut into his red, white, and blue cake with a large knife. He remembered when Alfred was little.

*FLASHBACK*

"Iggy! Iggy!" Alfred called to Britain. "Can we eat the cake now?" Alfred

ran to wear England was sitting outside, carrying a massive cake.

"Sure. How about you get a knife and we can dig in?" Britain said to the boy. Alfred squealed excitedly and ran with the cake back to the kitchen to eat the treat.

*END FLASHBACK*

America passed pieces of cake to everyone, and Britain accepted one without making eye contact with Alfred. If the strong nation noticed, he didn't say anything. England looked down at his piece of cake, and felt upset. Britain's piece of cake had red frosting writing saying "Independence" on it. America's birthday cake originally said "Happy Birthday and Independence Day, Alfred!" England bitterly ate the cake, watching Alfred converse with his other guests, laughing happily. Arthur sighed and looked sadly out the window, where he saw some American citizens setting up fireworks across the lake between America's house and the rest of American territory. Arthur watched as laughing Americans Held sparklers and danced around joyfully. Britain never even noticed when someone stood beside him, following his line of vision.

"The Americans seem very joyful on Independence day, no?" a french accented voice said. Arthur was jolted out of his stupor and looked towards the Frenchman. Francis was looking at Arthur with pity.

"Yea" Arthur said quietly turning away from the window, back to the party. Alfred had eaten 5 pieces of cake already.

Arthur heard a loud boom, and jumped, turning towards the window.

"The fireworks are starting!" one of the countries yelled. Everyone ran outside, and England trailed along at the back. All the nations gathered at the edge of the lake to watch the colorful fireworks explode in the sky

"Ooooo!"

"Aaaaa!"

Arthur crossed his arms and rocked back and forth on his feet, his mind filling with the loud booms that sounded similar to gun shots that were heard during that heart-wrenching war against Alfred.

Alfred watched as the Beautiful fire crackers soared across the sky, then exploded with the colors red white and blue. He looked at his many citizens gathered at the other side of the large lake, laughing, dancing, and singing patriotic songs with love for their nation. Alfred felt a surge of pride for his citizens, for coming so far as a country in only a few centuries, a very short amount of time compared to other countries.

America couldn't be happier. Well, one thing could make him happier. If Arthur could enjoy himself. Alfred looked over the were the said country was standing, arms folded over his chest, watching the fireworks with a sad look in his eye. Alfred left his position at the lake, and made his way over Iggy, and stood next to him. Neither country said a word. Finally, Arthur mustered up the courage to say

"Happy Birthday" America smiled.

"thanks dude!" Arthur just nodded, and stared at the ground.

"I hope your not mad at me for becoming independent." America said softly, almost to himself. Arthur heard it, of course, and replied,

"of course, you wanker. But it makes me happy to see how much you've grown."

"Thanks England." they smiled at each other, then turned and watched the last of the fireworks go off.

* * *

AN: I HAD to post something for Alfred's b-day and I just got home from vacation. I'll be back for my "Helping Lovina" today or tomorrow / friday. :3 happy 4th if you live here in AMERICA!


End file.
